Red Flower
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Blood seems to have a reoccurring dream, but one day the dream shifts slightly. What does Randolph mean when he tells him to wake up? And what's with a suddenly fuzzy memory? [based on an idea that Otoya and Tokiya could be reincarnations]


Blood slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around. He was in the cave again. The werewolf's cave. But where was Randolph? Where were the kind yellow eyes that he was always searching for? Or was this another dream? A dream that never stopped reoccurring while he slept. Randolph would come soon. He would come and ask how he slept in a monotone voice before Blood would yawn and reply that he slept fine. Only then would Randolph force a quick smile his way before going to settle at his side. Blood loved the feeling of his fur. It was soft and he felt he could be curled up against his side for the rest of eternity. He knew he was deeply in love with him by this point. The wolf and his innocent boy.

A shadow fell across the cave wall suddenly but Blood didn't tense. Blood recognised Randolph's silhouette and carefully sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. He watched the werewolf enter and those yellow eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness as they met his own red pair. There was a silence before Randolph said exactly what Blood had been waiting for.

"You're awake. How did you sleep?" That monotone growl of a voice.

Blood followed the routine. He yawned softly and blinked a few times before responding with, "I slept fine. You were out again".

With a quick smile, Randolph moved closer and, like Blood knew he would, proceeded to sit beside the boy. Blood smiled and shifted a little closer so he could rest his head on Randolph's shoulder. He breathed in his musky scent of the forest. And then he caught the smell of something else familiar. This wasn't usually part of the dream? Randolph lifted one of his clawed hands and presented a single flower. A red lycoris flower. The flower of death - so it was said.

"Randolph...?" Blood carefully took the flower from him, looking at it curiously.

"It's time for you to wake up, Blood".

"What...? Wake up? But I'm already wide awake, Randolph. What's going on?" Blood met the werewolf's yellow eyes and the gentle smile on his lips. The scar across his face that had not once made him uneasy. Randolph simply closed Blood's eyes and whispered in his ear. Something true but Blood did not hear. He felt himself slip away and when he awoke, he was in a completely different place.

"Ngh..." he groaned as he forced his eyes to focus. "Where am I...?"

"Back to reality I hope," came an awfully familiar voice. "Honestly Otoya I've been calling you to wake up for the past five minutes. Usually you're alert enough for a countdown".

Suddenly everything came flooding back. Otoya. That was his name. And that other voice. That was Tokiya!

The redheaded idol stiffly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He took a look at his roommate and noticed the look of concern. He was right, usually he heard Tokiya's countdown and sprung out of bed before he hit zero so why hadn't he this time? His dream...had he been dreaming? He didn't remember anything now. It was odd. It unsettled him slightly but he simply shook it off and gave his roommate a beaming smile.

"Sorry Tokiya, I guess I got caught up in the funny dream I was having. Though, I don't remember any of it now!".

"Well, nevermind. Maybe it'll come to you later. Come on, get cleaned up and make sure you have breakfast before you leave today".

Otoya chuckled before he moved himself to hug his roommate. "I promise Tokiya~ I'll see you when we meet the others for lunch later!" He called over his shoulder as he made his way quickly into the bathroom to freshen up.

He heard Tokiya sigh - though not annoyed in undertone - and the door click shut. Otoya thought about his state of mind when he'd awoken. It was still fairly hazy. As he went back to his bed to tidy it up before leaving, he noticed something.

On the end of his bed was a book full of pictures of one thing. A red lycoris flower.


End file.
